Every Day
by Annabelle Mikaelson
Summary: Alison wakes up in a different body every day. Always the same age, always close to the last one and always in love with the same girl. Based on the book/movie Every Day.
1. Day 1

Who am I today? It's a question that not a lot of people ask themselves and those who probably don't mean it literally? I am not like most people. I'm not even sure if I can be considered a person at all. I am someone who wakes up in a different body every day. There is one thing that I know. I will always be relatively close to wear I was before and I would always be the same age. Other than that, everything was random. I could male, female, white, Native-American (though I haven't ever lived on a reservation), thin, fat. I've even been transgender before.

I search the body's memories and find out that I am Noel Kahn. Noel Kahn is really attractive. He's also a smoker but not to the point where I need a cigarette. I hated the taste of cigarettes. I didn't know how anyone could like them. He was the big man on campus at his school, but he was also kind of an asshole. He wore trendy clothes, so it really wasn't too hard to figure out what to wear.

Noel's family isn't around much. He has an older brother that's never around either. He has a girlfriend as well. I decide to go forward with my daily ritual. He lived in the city of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. It wasn't a large city, but it wasn't that small either. Simply put, it was a college town. It was home to Hollis University, a private school. I knew I might find myself there someday if I stayed in the same place and whoever's body I was didn't take a vacation.

"Set an alarm for 11:00 pm and another for 11:50." I said to his phone. I was ready for just another day. When the day was over, I would be in another body. I wasn't really expecting very many exciting things to happen because I didn't like to interfere with the lives of the people that I was inhabiting. I couldn't make Noel quit smoking because he wouldn't remember it tomorrow. I just try to live out the day for that person. I then go to take a shower. I usually like to take one every morning before going to school whether or not that is when the person regularly showers.

Aria's POV

"Aria, you need to get up." My mom told me, which in fact woke me up. I got out of bed and looked for my clothes. I wore mostly dark clothes. I was a goth but I didn't have problems with being social. I did still stick to a small group of friends and my boyfriend, none of which were goth. In fact, I was the only goth in school and I was okay with it. It made me stand out, even though I wasn't too interested in standing out. I just wore the clothes that I liked to wear because I wanted to wear them. I didn't really like people who weren't true to themselves. I started to brush my strands of pink hair. I didn't have any tattoos because my parents wouldn't let me get them.

After I got done in the shower, I got dressed in a black Paramore tee with a black pleated midi skirt and red velvet boots along with a red leather jacket. I went to go get breakfast and found my dad was in the kitchen. He hadn't been working lately since he was fired from his old job. My mom was a teacher at the other school in town. I was glad that she wasn't at my school, but they might have been a conflict of interest. Maybe I just couldn't be in her class or something. Regardless, I was glad that I didn't have to deal with her at school. I didn't know that was a thing at public schools.

After breakfast, I went to go get my brother Mike up. I was his ride to school, but he usually preferred to eat breakfast on the go or at school. He got ready in a few minutes. I was a bit jealous but I also knew that I never wanted to be a guy.

I went to school and started to look for Noel. I met up with my friends Spencer and Toby. I occasionally called them Spoby, even though they weren't a couple.

"Have you seen Noel?" I asked. Spencer shook her head. "Do you think he's still mad at me?"

"Sometimes I wonder why you're even with him at all." Toby remarked.

"I know it may seem like you only hear about the bad, but there are good days too." I explained. It was then that I noticed him.

A's POV

I noticed Aria. She was even prettier in person, even though she was nearly a foot shorter than Noel. The two of them seemed like a bit of odd couple considering that he had to bend down and she had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him. I could see what he saw in her, even though I wasn't sure what she saw in him. Okay, he was gorgeous, but personality-wise, he was ugly.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"I'm sorry for texting you so much and I'm sorry for saying sorry so much." She babbled.

"It's okay." I told her.

"It is?" She asked in confusion. I knew that Noel was one to berate her on occasion.

"Yeah, you look cute today." I remarked. I wondered if she was used to hearing compliments from her.

"Thanks." She responded. I didn't know if I was acting in character or not, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to intentionally treat someone who I was dating badly, even if it was only for a day.

In fact, I wanted to make sure that she felt good today. I wasn't sure why I cared so much because I had been people in relationships before, but there was something different about her. She wasn't like the other people. I just had to make sure that she knew that she was appreciated. The fact was Noel didn't even know much about her beyond her appearance.

I went into the school. Noel didn't really have any tests or major assignments today. He did have practice, but he might be able to skip it for one day. I didn't know a lot about football and I might not even be that good. I wanted to do something with Aria after school. I wanted to take her somewhere special. I wanted to give her a date that she would never forget.

Aria's POV

After my first period English class with my favorite teacher, Mr. Fitz, I decided to find Noel. I had an idea. I knew he probably wouldn't go for it, but he seemed like he was in a good mood today, so it was worth a shot. I found that he was over by his locker. Another advantage about my mom not being at my school was that I could get away with what I was planning. It was much less likely that she would hear about it. Mike wouldn't need a ride home because he had lacrosse practice and would usually go home with a friend.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his hand. He didn't take it off, so he definitely seemed like he was in a good mood.

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the day, other than practice?" I asked. As far I knew, he didn't.

"No. I don't really any tests or anything today." He explained. That was good. Maybe he would say yes.

"Well do you want to get out of here?" I suggested. "We could skip for the rest of the day."

A's POV

I wasn't expecting her to ask leaving during school, I didn't think it was something that they did often, but that would give me more time to spend with her and I could definitely go for that.

We might have to be stealthy in order to get out. I didn't want to get her in trouble, I wouldn't get trouble because I would be in someone else's body tomorrow and to be honest, Noel probably deserved to get in trouble more. Aria didn't deserve to get in trouble because she was not a bad girl and I wanted her to have fun. We made our way to Noel's truck. I would have to bring her back for her car later, but that could wait until later.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked her.

So, I'm kind of obsessed with this movie right now. I wanted to do this story. A is technically Alison but it's not really femslash. I do plan on changing some things from the movie/book, but it will mostly be based on this. Also, since all of the characters that A inhabits are 16, Aria won't have scenes with any of the older guys and also won't be hooking with Ezra at the end. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Day 1 Part 2

A's POV

I was in Noel's truck with Aria in the passenger seat. She looked happy and I liked seeing her happy. She had such a beautiful smile and she needed to show it more. It was too bad that Noel was such a dick to her. I knew there I was a chance that I would never see her again, but part of me really wanted to spend time together.

"You still haven't told me where we're going." I declared. She had been giving me directions but not an actual location. It made me want to know where we were going more.

"I told you. It's a surprise." She said. Noel probably wouldn't keep going along with this. He probably wouldn't go along with any of this, but he would demand to know where they were going. That of course would make her no longer want to go. "We just need to go a little farther."

"You're taking me to a drug deal, aren't you?" I quipped.

"No, it's just somewhere small." She replied with a laugh. "Park here."

I pulled into the parking lot and saw that we were at the zoo. You know I hadn't even considered going there. It had been a while since I had been to a zoo. Being only sixteen I hadn't had a lot of control over where I went. Half of the kids inhabited didn't know how to drive or didn't have cars.

"I didn't know that you liked animals so much." I commented.

"I've told you that I'm a pollotarian." She responded. I didn't know what that was, but I decided to break it down. I knew pollo was Spanish for chicken. Maybe she was someone that ate only meat from birds? I scanned Noel's memories and he didn't remember her telling.

"Well there's probably juicy birds here for you to eat." I joked.

"I don't want to eat at the zoo. It's too expensive." She pointed out. That was true. Pretty much anything you buy at the zoo was going to be expensive. I was glad that Noel's family had money. "When was the last time that you went to the zoo?"

"Um…I don't remember." I declared. I didn't feel like going through Noel's memories to get the answer. Though, I did bet that Aria wasn't with him, so I could just say something about the last time I went to the zoo.

"Well we'll just have to make this something you will remember." She responded. I couldn't help but frown on the inside because while I would remember it, Noel wouldn't. She wouldn't even know anything about it. She would probably go back to feeling bad tomorrow.

We began to run through the exhibits. She was taking a lot more pictures because I didn't want to leave a lot of pictures on Noel's phone. I had my own private Facebook account that I occasionally posted pictures. I didn't have any friends and it was mostly all of the different faces that I had been. It could be used as proof if I ever needed to tell someone. I didn't plan on it, but if I ever did that was what I would use.

She decided to get into this plastic bubble in the snake room. It made it look like she was surrounded by snakes. I didn't know if I could do it. She wanted me to take a picture and I did. I wasn't going to post it on Noel's Facebook because I didn't want him to suspect anything was off. Usually they didn't, but I didn't want to take chances. They just thought that they blacked out for the day. I try not to do anything too important unless I have to. One thing that I really didn't want to do was wake in the body of a pregnant girl, especially if that just so happened to be the day the baby came.

"I don't know how you did that." I remarked. "I never would have been able to."

"Aww, is Noel afraid of snakes?" She teased.

"I tend not to like things that can kill me." I retorted. I didn't know how Noel felt about snakes, but they always creeped me out.

"You know you're more likely to die in a car accident than you are from being bitten by snake." She countered.

"That's only from being in cars more often." I pointed out. There were probably places like in India that you were more likely to die of a snake bite because people didn't go in cars as much. At least that was what I assumed it was like. I had never actually been to India and I hoped that I never did because of who I was. I would probably go tired of the country pretty quickly. I didn't know a lot about India or a lot of other countries.

Aria's POV

I couldn't believe that I was actually having fun with Noel. It had been so long since we had done anything like this. It was one of those days where we felt like a real couple. I couldn't be any more in love with him than I was today. The weird part was that we were having so much fun that we hadn't even kissed. Of course, I had gotten used to going days without kissing. Noel wasn't the biggest on public displays of affection.

Some people would be surprised by the smile on my face based on how I was dressed. Truth was I was really only into the fashion of goth and not really into the magic or witchcraft or whatever. Also, I didn't like feeling sad. I liked doing things that made me happy even though there weren't a lot of those lately. I just didn't get a lot of chances and it kind of sucked. That was why I was so glad that today was going well. I hoped there would be more days like this in the future. Obviously, I couldn't skip school every day, but there was time after school to do things.

"Come on. I want to see the tigers." I declared. They weren't just any tigers. They were tiger cubs. The Philadelphia Zoo had recently announced the birth of two baby tigers. Of course, since it was a weekday, we actually had the opportunity to see them. "So, do you think that I should try to convince my parents to let me get a cat?"

A's POV

"Do you think that you can take care of a cat?" I asked. One thing that I had noticed was that animals always seemed to be able to tell that I was not the person that I was in the body of. I nearly got bitten by one family's dog. I had to say that I felt bad for her being punished because she was just trying to protect her family.

"I could." She replied. I didn't have a real opinion because I would probably never get to see that cat. I would never get to see any of this again because I would never be this close to her again. Still, I could savor the time that I had with her right now.

The tigers were really cute. They were mostly sleeping but that was something to be expected of most cats. They would hunt during the night and sleep during the day. Plus, in the zoo, they were somewhat domesticated and thus kind of lazy.

We saw a few other exhibits and I had to admit that it was a lot of fun. One thing that one of the staff members said was that no two trips to the zoo were ever the same. I could believe that even though I had never been to the same zoo twice. I rarely went anywhere more than once except for places like schools and restaurants with the occasional church. I never knew where I was going to end up on Sundays. I had even once gone from Jewish to Christian in a span of two days. It was interesting and not that fun to go to two services in a row. At least I hadn't lived in Topeka.

We didn't get lunch at the zoo, instead we went to Chinese restaurant in Rosewood. Since it was a beautiful day outside, we decided to eat it in a local park.

"You know it is easier to order when you still eat some meat." I declared before I fed her some noodles.

"I suppose it is, even though this place has some vegetarian options." She retorted after she finished swallowing.

"Yeah, but they're twice as much as the regular stuff." I countered. Being a vegetarian had been an interesting experience. Sometimes the whole family was vegetarian and others I was just the vegetarian. I preferred being people who ate meat. It was just easier to be someone who ate meat since I found that I did not like the taste of tofu and soy beans.

After we finished with the food, we began to walk around.

"This is not a fortune." She complained. I turned around and looked at the little slip of paper that read 'You have a nice smile.'

"You have a nice smile." I read. I couldn't help but smile myself. "It's true. You do have a nice smile."

"But it's not a fortune." She pointed out. "A fortune is supposed to tell the future. This is just a statement. I'm going to call the fortune cookie company and demand a new fortune from them."

"Good luck with that." I retorted. "You don't need to get so worked up over a piece of paper."

"What does yours say?" She asked.

"Let's find out." I suggested as I opened up the cookie and broke it open. I found it had the exact fortune as her. I couldn't help but laugh a little and she laughed too. "See. I told you it was true."

I couldn't believe that I was having so much fun. It had been a while since I let myself have this much fun. I was usually careful not to do things like this, but there was something about Aria that made her different from any of the significant others of the people that I had been. I couldn't quite place but I like I would feel genuinely sad if I never got to see her again. I wished that I was Noel so I could be with her all of the time. I knew that I would treat her a lot better than he did. I didn't even like feeling like that because that wasn't how my life went and I never got what I want. I didn't get a love that lasted or a perfect girlfriend.

"So, why don't you tell me something that no one knows about you?" I suggested. Part of the reason I wanted to know was if I ever saw her again, maybe I could use it to convince her who I was.

"Okay, so you how my dad hasn't been working lately?" She asked. I didn't think Noel actually did but nodded anyway. "Well the truth is that he didn't quit. He was fired for having an affair with one of his students. My mom was crushed at first, but she eventually decided to stand by him. I mean we're still making money off stocks, but it's really weird. This girl that he was with isn't much older than I am and it's so weird. Now all he does is sit around the house and draw."

"Do you think that you resent your father for doing that?" I questioned. I wasn't expecting something so heavy. I was glad that she was so willing to open up to me. It was too bad that she thought that I was her boyfriend. She was amazing and I was sad that I was not going to see her ever again.

"Maybe a little, but I'm mostly freaked out by him." She admitted.

After several hours, we finally returned to the school. She sat in the passenger side as I waited for her to get out. It would probably be the last time that I ever saw her.

"So, my mom used to say end every day on a nice note." She declared.

"What did you think of today?" I asked.

"I have to say that it was one of the best days that I had in a while." She declared. "I can't remember the last time that I had this much fun. It was truly amazing."

I then did something that I also hadn't for a while. I leaned in and kissed her and she kissed me back.

"I always like kissing you more when you don't smoke." She told me. I couldn't believe that I had actually done that. It wasn't like me at all. Aria brought something out in me that I had never felt before and I wanted to feel more. "This was a nice note."

I headed back to Noel's house after she got out of the truck. I began to think to myself. Was I willing to let everything in my life change for this one girl? I would still go through the same thing that I did. I would be someone else and she wouldn't recognize me. It probably wouldn't even be worth it, but I had to see her again.

It was decided. No matter who I was, as long as I was able, I was going to see her again tomorrow. I stripped to Noel's boxers which was what he usually slept in and got into the bed. For once I was looking forward to waking up. I was looking forward to tomorrow.

Just some fluff in this chapter. The real question is who is A going to be next? What will Aria? Please don't forget to review and by that I mean don't favorite or follow unless you review as well.


	3. Day 2

It's a new day and I'm in a new body. It didn't take me long to realize I was in a girl's body. I did feel more comfortable in female bodies. It was weird. You would think that I would equally comfortable, but it wasn't the case. Maybe I was originally a girl or something. I don't remember much of my life as a baby like most people. I didn't even know why I was like I was.

Anyway, I got out of bed. This girl was tall, blonde, and thin. She slept in a blue tank top and boyshorts. There were pictures of women on the walls, which a bit unusual. I decided to search through the body's memories. Her name was Samara Cook. She was a lesbian, but didn't have a girlfriend, and she lived in a town just outside of Rosewood and went to a private school called Sheridan Prep. I looked at her uniform and thought to myself. I really didn't like wearing uniforms. Not to mention, I really wanted to see Aria again and the best place to do that would be at her school. Her parents had already gone to work and wouldn't be back until after she got back from school. She also didn't have any tests today. So, it was decided. I was skip school and see Aria at her school instead.

I headed into the shower. I didn't have a problem looking at the bodies I was in. I had probably seen enough people naked that I could comfortably live in a nudist colony. I hadn't done it and probably wouldn't any time soon because they are still very rare. Despite all of the times that I had been naked, I hadn't had sex. It just felt wrong to force someone's body to have sex. Not only did I risk the chance of taking someone's virginity on something they wouldn't even remember, but it just made me feel uncomfortable. Part of me didn't want to stay a virgin for my whole life. Maybe there would come a day when I could do it.

Once I was out of the shower, I got dressed in a red lace midi dress and flats. Since I was already very tall, I didn't want to tower over Aria when I saw her. I probably would already wonder why I was talking to her, so I didn't want to intimidate her.

"Set an alarm for 11:00 pm and another for 11:50." I told Samara's phone.

Aria's POV

I woke up feeling good. Yesterday was one of the best days I ever had. I couldn't believe that I had had so much fun with Noel. It was also the most romantic that he had been with me in a long time. It reminded me why I loved him. I just hoped that today would be half as good as yesterday. I really hoped that it wasn't an anomaly and Noel wouldn't be back to his regular self today. I wanted to believe that he was still the person that I fell for.

I got dressed in a black lace short-sleeved blouse with purple roses and vines on it, black ripped skinny jeans, black heels, a black leather bracelet, black sickle drop earrings and even black lipstick with some extra eyeshadow that was popular with some my favorite celebrities like Avril Lavigne and Taylor Momsen. I walked into the kitchen with a smile on my face.

"Oh, you seem happy today." My mom commented.

"Noel and I had an amazing day yesterday." I explained. I wasn't going to tell her about the skipping because I knew I would get in trouble for that.

"What did you do?" She asked. I had to come up with something.

"We just went to the park after school." I declared. I realized that I could tell her more because she might catch me in a lie. "You know I'm going to wake up Mike so we're not late."

I went to my brother's room to wake him up. I liked being able to drive to school, even though yesterday having to go back to pick up my car was a little inconvenient. I hoped that my dad wouldn't find out that I told Noel about him. He had paid off the local newspaper so they wouldn't report on it. Most people just thought he resigned.

A's POV

So, the story I came up with was that I was a prospective student thinking about transferring to Rosewood High and I wanted someone to shadow me. It would give me an excuse to actually talk to her. I hoped it would work. I was lucky that I was good at remembering directions because I couldn't afford to get lost. I needed to make sure that I saw her before school. I also needed to make sure that I didn't know where anything was despite having been there just yesterday.

I knew that I was taking a big risk going to see Aria again. I shouldn't have cared so much about her again, but I really felt that yesterday had been special and wanted to spend more time with her. I had never met anyone like before, someone that I wanted to know like I did her. I headed out to Samara's car and began to drive to Rosewood High. When I got there, I started to look for her.

Aria's POV

When I got to the school, I couldn't help but notice that Noel was smoking in the parking lot. I didn't like being around him when he smoked, so I decided that I would talk to him later. I just hoped that we could talk more about yesterday. Maybe he could talk more about his family or something. I was pretty sure that I had never met his parents and I had only met his brother once or twice. It was a party and it was also the first time I got drunk.

"Excuse me?" A girl said from behind me. I nearly jumped. I turned around and saw a tall blonde with blue eyes and freckles. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Samara. I'm thinking of transferring here and my mom suggested that I shadow someone. Would you mind if I shadow you?"

"Yes, I mean no I wouldn't mind,." I replied. It was kind of weird that this girl would consider would want to hang around me of all people. She looked like she would be more comfortable with the popular girls because they seemed like more of her crowd. "So, why would you want to move from private school to public school?"

A's POV

You know I hadn't actually prepared an answer for that question. I had to come up with something on the fly. I hoped that I could be convincing.

"Well I thought that public would give me a better school experience." I replied. I hoped that sounded okay. I didn't think it really mattered what my answer was because Samara was going to be at Rosewood High and she wouldn't even know that she came in the first place. I shouldn't have come in the first place.

She began to walk me through the halls. This way was probably better because it didn't make me seem like a stalker. I was glad that she was wearing heels because it helped make up the height difference. I hoped that I wouldn't always be so much taller than her. I was saying it like I was going to continue seeing her. I knew that she wouldn't act the same around me as Samara as she did with Noel.

She ended up taking me to her chemistry class and there I found a guy and a girl. Both of them had long brown hair.

"Hey guys this is Samara, she's considering going here." Aria introduced. "And this is Spencer and Toby. I'm shadowing her."

"Why would you want to go here?" Toby asked. "But for whatever reason, you have a great person shadowing you."

"Say it like you don't have a huge crush on you." Spencer remarked. "We're friends, so we can tease each other like this."

At that point, Noel walked by the room. It was the first time that I had ever seen someone that I had been the day before in a long time.

"Hey, Noel." Aria greeted him. She then turned to me. "This is Noel, my boyfriend. We drove to Philadelphia yesterday."

"Did we drink anything yesterday?" Noel asked. Just I knew he would, he did not remember anything.

"No. We just went to the zoo and the park." She explained. "It was really great."

"Yeah, I'll have to take your word for it." Noel replied. "Coach yelled at me for missing practice and I have to make up work in three classes. I realized that I probably should have done his homework, but I forgot. I was too busy thinking about Aria.

"Well it sounds like you had an amazing day yesterday with your gorgeous girlfriend." I remarked.

"Who is this?" Noel asked.

"I'm Samara and I don't like hearing you talk about nothing but the bad things," I explained. "Maybe you should appreciate what you have."

"Whatever. Just remember Ben's party tomorrow night." Noel told Aria before he left and I noticed Aria staring at me. Oh crap, I did something I shouldn't have.

"Sorry, I'm just allergic to jerks." I declared.

"He's not like that!" She argued. I had messed up. I wondered if I would be able to fix it. I pushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Sorry, it was in your face." I apologized.

"You know, I actually wasn't feeling good today. Spencer, can you show Samara around for the rest of the day?"

Yeah, I had really screwed up. I would have to keep my emotions in check next time I saw her. I needed to see her again because I royally fucked up this time. I had basically skipped school for nothing.

After the class was over, Spencer came over to me.

"So, you really know how to come on strong." She remarked.

"What are you talking about?" I stammered.

"Oh, come on. You were flirting with her." Spencer pointed out.

"No I wasn't." I argued.

"Look. I don't know if Aria likes girls or not, but you can't just go for it like that." She explained. "And while you're probably right about Noel, he is still her boyfriend and trying to steal someone's girlfriend is never cool."

"I'll keep that in mind." I retorted. It would give me some information for the future. "Now if you excuse me, I don't think I'm going to be coming here so I'm gonna go."

I just hoped that whoever I was tomorrow would have better luck with her.

So, A was Samara in this chapter. Things didn't quite go as planned for her. I also added a scene between Spencer and A that wasn't in the book or movie. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Day 3

I was once again in a new body. His name was Alex Santiago. His parents were strict Christians. I was about 45 minutes away from Rosewood. I knew I needed to go to this Sean's house for the party. Luckily, I was able to figure out his address. I really hoped that Aria would be there. I still needed to go for my normal ritual just in case.

"Set an alarm for 11:00 pm and another for 11:50." I declared. I still couldn't be out too late. I just hoped that I would be able to see her before I left.

I didn't know what I was in for. I knew that Noel might not like me talking to Aria, so I came up with a plan. I had never gone to a party that I wasn't invited to before. I hadn't gone to a lot of parties to be honest. I knew that drinking too much wasn't a good idea because I liked to take care of the bodies that I inhabited whether their owners took care of them or not. Plus, I had to drive back to Alex's house and I couldn't do that if I was drunk.

I still didn't know why I wanted to keep seeing Aria. I did need to make up for royally screwing up yesterday. I wanted to seem less hostile and more approachable and I thought that the guy that I was seemed very approachable and I wasn't going to lose my temper because nothing good would come from that. I wanted to find out more about her. I had to make sure that I said everything right. I wanted to make a good impression, even though I was pretty sure it wasn't going to go anywhere. I still did not know why I was doing it.

Aria's POV

I didn't really want to be at Sean's party. It was more Noel's thing. Noel was also usually the one to throw the parties. I knew that he wanted to get drunk and I would be in charge of getting him home. It probably wasn't going to be much fun for me. Maybe if he got drunk enough, he would do something with me, but I doubted it. He wasn't big on couple things, which was why I was confused by the way that he acted the other day. I thought that maybe it would be best not to question it.

I walked into the party wearing a black minidress with spaghetti straps and studs on the skirt with a black cardigan with skeleton hand giving the finger, a black of black heels, skull earrings, black nail polish and red eyeliner. Noel didn't even bother to say anything about my outfit.

"You sure you're okay with this?" He asked. He was basically asking me to be his designated driver. I had already told him yes.

"Yeah." I remarked. I didn't even like alcohol that much anyway. I supposed being drunk with Noel was a little fun at times, but only when he was romantic.

"Great because I want to get so wasted tonight." He said before he ran off into the house.

A little bit later, I noticed him playing beer pong. I held my can of soda in one hand and my phone in the other hand. I wanted to get his attention. I supposed that I could have just talked to Sean's girlfriend Jenna, but I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend. I decided to play a song from the other day that Noel really seemed to love even though I did not know he liked country…I liked country and rock.

He didn't seem to have a reaction to it surprising. However, another guy did. He started to sing along to it.

 _You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you  
What if I find somebody else and I don't need you  
What if this goes south, what if I mess you up  
You say what if I break your heart in two then what_

 _Well I hear you girl, I feel you girl but not so fast  
Before you make your mind up I got to ask_

I started to sing along with him at the chorus. It had some great harmonies which was the main reason I loved it.

 _ **What if I was made for you and you were made for me  
What if this is it and it's meant to be  
What if I aint one of them fools just playing some game  
What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in  
And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss  
What if one of these days I go and change your name  
What if we loved all these what ifs away.**_

"That was great." I told him. "I don't think I know you."

"You don't. I'm Alex, Sean's cousin." He responded.

"I'm Aria." I explained.

"That's a beautiful name." He told me.

"Thanks. I hate it." I replied.

"Why?" He asked in surprise.

"Everyone thinks it's Ariana, like now I'm walking to side to side." I explained. I still knew the songs even if I didn't like them.

"Well I think that it's great." He responded. I didn't know how I never met him before, but of course I never was that close to Steve. He seemed like a really nice guy.

"Hey, who's this?" Noel asked after he walked over to us.

"This is Alex, Sean's cousin." I introduced.

"Sean's gay cousin." Alex added. He didn't tell me that part. "You've got nothing to worry about, my man. But your girlfriend might…"

I could tell that he was telling a joke. Noel didn't seem to think that it was very funny. Okay, it really wasn't that funny, but it was still pretty obviously a joke. He seemed to at least have a sense of humor. No really didn't later. I wasn't sure why he didn't like to laugh with me.

"Okay…so I'm going to be upstairs." Noel declared. I couldn't help but sigh. I wished I knew why he didn't like spending time with me. I didn't understand why because he said that loved me. I knew that he loved me and I loved him but aside from one day, we hadn't really done anything. Did he not like the way I dressed, or was he just too focused having fun with his friends that he would accidentally neglect me. I didn't think that he was doing it on purpose. He just had a lot going on in his life.

"Do you want to go somewhere not outside?" Alex asked me. It was too bad that he was gay, because he was pretty cute. I then shook my head. It didn't matter if he was gay, straight or cute because I had a boyfriend. I was with Noel. I shouldn't have been thinking about being with other people. It was probably better that he was gay because I didn't have to worry about him flirting with me.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked. I didn't expect him to take me outside into this tiny clubhouse that the two of us barely fit in. It was probably a good thing that I was so small because it probably wouldn't have worked if I was any bigger.

"So, take it your boyfriend isn't much of a dancer." He commented.

"He is. Sometimes, just not tonight." I explained.

"You don't seem like you have a lot in come. Why are you with him?" He asked. It was something that I asked myself on occasion but I also knew the answer. At least, I was pretty sure that I knew the answer. No, I was certain that I knew the answer.

"Because we love each other." I declared. "And he is my type."

"What's your type?" He responded.

"You know: tall, slim, broad shoulders." I listed. At that point he began to laugh. "What's wrong with broad shoulders?"

"Nothing…nothing." He replied as he tried to stifle his laughter. I wondered if he was laughing because they were all physical attributes. I wondered if I should say something about the personality traits. I mean, I liked Noel for more than just the fact that he was good-looking. He was nice on occasion. "I guess I am just more of a butt guy myself."

That I couldn't help but laugh at myself. I had to giggle a little bit. He definitely had a nice sense of humor. He was definitely cheering me up about the fact that Noel wasn't with me. He pushed some hair out of my eyes. Why was everyone doing that all of a sudden?

A's POV

I seemed to be making a good impression. I knew that saying that I was gay would be a good idea. I didn't pretend to be gay often or ever really. I considered myself pansexual even though I usually wasn't attracted to people, at least not like I was to Aria. There really wasn't a lot of harm in saying it because she wasn't going to see Alex again, I still had to figure out a way to tell her about me. I didn't know how to do that. My story was unlikely and I had doubts that she would believe me. I wouldn't believe it if I didn't know it was true.

Of course, there was also the issue of if I should tell her. What scared me more than her not believing me was her believing me and calling me a freak or worse making her afraid of me like I was some kind of evil force. I was pretty sure that I was a person. I just didn't know why I was like I was.

At that time, I noticed that the alarm that I had set had gone off. That wasn't good. I needed to go. Hopefully next time I saw her, it wouldn't be so late and I wouldn't be so far away so I would have to drive so far to get back.

"I need to go,." I declared frantically. However, before I could leave. She grabbed Alex's phone. What was she doing it with it? Was she trying to give me her number?

"Wait. Before you go, let me give you my number. I'll text my phone from your phone and then you'll have my number." She suggested.

"No. You don't want this number." She looked at me in confusion. "I'm getting a new number tomorrow and this one will be useless."

That was technically true, just not in the way that she thought. I got a new phone number every day, at least when the people had phones, but most people my age did. I just knew that I needed to get going because any delays could end up very bad.

"Aria, get away from him. He's not Sean's cousin." Noel replied as he and some other guys started running toward me. Oh crap. "I bet he's not even gay."

I knew that I needed to run. I rushed over to Alex's car and got inside and drove off as fast as I could. I really hoped that I would be able to make it back to his house in time.

Aria's POV

I watched in confusion as Alex drove off. If he wasn't Sean's cousin, who was he and what was he doing at the party? How did he even know about it?

"I'm gonna get him." Noel declared. "Give me my keys."

"No, Noel, you're drunk." I told him. I wasn't sure why he was jealous. "I don't know who he is, but he's gone now and I don't think that we'll ever see him again."

Part of me wanted to see him again just to know who he was. Why had he told me that he was Sean's cousin? Was he gay? He seemed like he was unless he was a good actor.

A's POV

I noticed the clock was winding down and I realized that I wasn't going to make it back in time. I didn't even have time to remove the cookies. I just pulled over so I wouldn't crash the car. I didn't have a watch, but I was sure that it was midnight because I passed out on the ground.

So this time Aria was Alex, who may not remember from Season 1. He briefly dated Spencer and was played by Diego Boneta. Next chapter Aria is going to find out the truth about A. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Days 4 and 5

I woke up feeling nervous. I wasn't sure if it had to do with the body I was in or the fact that I decided that I was going to tell Aria. It didn't know how she would take it. It was also possible that my body suffered a little from anxiety. Her name was Claire Sharp. She lived in Courtland, about 20 minutes from Rosewood. She was a cheerleader at the local high school and she was very short. She was probably even shorter than Aria. She was cheering a basketball game tonight, but I would have time to see Aria.

I sent her a text to me at a coffee shop. I really hoped that she would show. I did know that one of the reasons for her anxiety was the fact that her friend Sara Harvey had recently gone missing and the police had basically given up looking for her. I was nervous about what Aria would say, if she would believe me or if she would even want to see me like this. Luckily, I did know enough things to prove it to her if she was willing to give me a chance. I needed her to give me a chance.

As soon as I sent the text, I immediately regretted it. The only problem was that I didn't want to seem like a flake. I also didn't want to stand her up. I didn't know if she would show, but I had to go just in case she did. I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't help but wonder if Claire was going to have a breakdown at some point. It was then that I noticed that there was a bottle of Xanax on her dresser. I had never taken it before and I wasn't sure if I should.

Aria's POV

It was Monday and I was still confused about Friday night. Apparently, Alex had stayed out past curfew and claimed to have been possessed by the devil. It was weird. He seemed perfectly normal when I was talking to him, other than lying about being Sean's cousin. Also if the devil was possessing someone, why would he focus on making small talk with a small town girl instead of you know trying to cause all sorts of chaos. Most likely, he had some kind of issue, maybe even a personality disorder, but I was no psychologist.

I had just gotten out of the shower when I got a text. It was from an unknown number. Apparently, whoever it was wanted me to meet them at McDonald's in Courtland after school. I knew Courtland was a small town, even smaller than Rosewood. I didn't even know they had a McDonald's. It wasn't far. I wanted to reply back to them because I thought it might be Alex texting me, despite the fact that I hadn't actually given him my number. Maybe he had gotten it somehow and he wanted to meet with me to explain things.

I put on a black hooded sweater dress with red knee-high socks and black suede boots, along with a pink bell choker and panther pin. I painted my nails their usual black and used red lipstick. I was pretty sure that I was going to meet this person. It was probably against my better judgment but a McDonald's was a public place and I knew that I wasn't going to go anywhere alone with them. The nice thing about small towns was that there wasn't a lot of crime and I could go places like that without worrying.

At lunch, I sat with Noel and Spencer. Noel was still raving on about what happened at the party.

"All I'm saying is that I need to find this guy and rough him up a little." He said.

"That seems like a terrible idea." Spencer remarked. "You don't even know this guy."

"Noel, let him alone. He's obviously disturbed and he didn't actually do anything other than talk to me." I pointed out.

"He'll definitely be disturbed if I see him again." Noel stated before he walked off.

"So, aren't you freaked out by this crazy guy just started chatting you up?" Spencer asked.

"I'm kind of more okay with it than I thought I would be." I explained. "I kind of want to see him again to see if I can ask what's going on. This morning, I got a text from a random number asking me to meet at the McDonald's in Courtland."

"Are you going to go?" She questioned. "It seems like it would be really creepy. I could go with you."

"No, I'll go alone. I'll be fine." I promised. "They told me to come alone and they might not show if I don't go by myself."

After school, I headed to Courtland. The McDonald's was one of the first things that you saw. I didn't know who I was looking for, so I didn't know if I was early or late. I was a little bit hungry, so I decided to get some McNuggets to hold me over until dinner. I found an empty table and began to look around. Suddenly, someone sat down at the table. It was definitely not Alex.

It was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like she was even shorter than me. She wore a pink knit sweater with matching heels and a black pleated skirt with tights and a black headband. I couldn't help but admit that I loved her shade of purple nail polish.

"Did you come alone?" She asked me. She seemed nervous.

"Who are you?" I retorted.

"Alex sent me." She declared. So, it was Alex that sent the message. I still didn't understand how he got my number.

"Is he here?" I questioned. I looked around, but I didn't see him.

"He is…in a way." She responded. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I was very confused by this girl.

"What?" I replied.

"Today, I'm Claire." She explained. "On Friday, I was Alex. On the day Samara shadowed you at school, I was Samara and when you went to zoo with Noel, I was Noel. I'm someone who wakes up in a different body every day, always someone my age, never the same people twice and never too far from the last."

"This is joke. This is some weird. This can't be possible otherwise." I replied.

"It is." She responded. "You had to notice something different about Noel that day. He's not like that."

Okay, so Noel did seem like he was acting different that day, but I didn't think that it was because he was literally a different person.

"There is no way that you could be telling the truth." I remarked. "This joke isn't funny."

"Just because it sounds impossible doesn't mean that it is." She stated. "You have a nice smile. That was the fortune that you got the other day…that we both got."

I hung my mouth open. I didn't know what to say.

"And you told me about your dad." She added.

"I told those things to Noel." I argued. "I thought I was telling them to Noel."

"I can prove I'm telling the truth." She stated. "Let's meet again tomorrow. Not here. I'll text you the place. I need to go anyway because Claire needs to get ready to cheer at a basketball game."

I decided to just take my McNuggets to go. I was confused. That girl definitely believed what she was saying and she seemed to know an awful lot, but it still wasn't possible for someone to be like that. There was no way that anyone could be like that. She had to have heard that from someone else. It was the only thing that made sense.

A's POV

I smiled as I left. Aria took that better than expected. She looked like she at least believed me a little. I knew I would have to do more to convince her, but she seemed like she was at least willing to give me another chance to prove myself.

The night was my second time cheerleading. I had been a cheerleader before, but only once ever had to actually cheer during a game and that was in middle school. I was lucky that Claire had the routine memorized and I could just move my body accordingly.

The following day, I was a guy again. That was usually how it went with a few exceptions. Anyway, I was a big, muscular guy. I seemed to be a full foot taller than I was the day before. I was still relatively close to Rosewood. He lived just out of town. His father ran a towing company.

I sent Aria a text to meet me at Starbucks in Rosewood. I could make the trip there because I didn't want her to put too many miles on her car. There probably would be a point where needed her to meet me somewhere or give me a ride because I didn't have a car.

I had to make sure that I convinced her that I was telling the truth. I had to get her to believe me because things would be a whole lot easier if I did. It would still be difficult to convince her to leave Noel, but I had to take things one step at a time. I still had to prepare for the possibility that she would never love me and I needed to make sure that I was okay with it.

Aria's POV

This time we were going to meet at the Rosewood Starbucks. I wore a Ouija board tank top with a matching planchette necklace over a baby blue sweater with a black fringe skirt and red heels with some glitter eyeshadow. I noticed that the place seemed full. I just had to find out who I was looking for.

"Hey, Aria. I'm A." A guy with a Southern accent said as he held his hand up.

"A?" I questioned as I sat down.

"He's Travis but I'm A." He explained. "I'm glad that you're here. I wasn't sure that you would come."

"Why A?" I asked.

"I wanted a gender-neutral name that no one else had." He stated. "I imagine you have questions."

"Yes, are you a boy or girl?" I started.

"Yes." He replied. It wasn't a yes or…oh he meant both.

"Have you always been like this?" I asked.

"As long as I can remember. I first noticed that I was different around 7 or 8 when I heard people talk about what they were going to do tomorrow and I realized that I wasn't going to have a tomorrow, at least not in the same way that everyone else does."

"Alright, I still need to confirm your identity." I remarked. "On the day we met, what was I wearing?"

"Red leather jacket, Paramore tee, and a mesh pleated skater skirt." He told me.

"You know what a skater skirt is?" I asked.

"Well half the time I'm a girl." A replied. "Though, I do think Travis could pull it off. Can we talk outside?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but you're not a petite cheerleader today. You're kind of a threatening-looking dude, so I don't really think it would be a good idea for me to be alone with you." I responded. "So, what was the song I sang with Alex?"

"'What Ifs' by Kane Brown and Lauren Alaina." He answered. He was good.

"When you were Samara and I left, who shadowed you for the rest of the day?" I inquired.

"Spencer and she got onto me for flirting with you." He declared.

"Are there others like you? What about your parents?" I questioned.

"I don't know of anyone else. As for parents, I assume I have them, but I've never really met them." He explained. "I just try to live for the person I'm in the best that I can."

"That sounds lonely." I commented.

"It can be." He admitted. "I'm gonna show you something I've never shown anyone."

He took out his phone and logged into an Instagram account. Among the pictures were Noel, Samara and Claire.

"This is my Instagram." He stated. "I like to keep a record of things. I have to scrub the log-in information every night before midnight, but it's worth it."

"Does anyone remember when you're in them?" I asked.

"No, it's usually hazy for them like you've seen with Noel." He told me. "I don't Alex knows every but I wasn't able to get to his house in time. At 11:59, I just had to pull over and then I passed out. It could have been worse."

"This is a lot to take in." I stated. "I think I'm gonna go. I believe you, but I need time to process it."

I combined two days into this chapter since they were basically the same thing. I also know Travis isn't the clear character for James, but there really isn't anyone in the show that is the right age. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Day 6

Aria's POV

I decided that I would talk to Alex because he kind of had an idea of what it was like. I wanted to see what he knew. I knew it was crazy. If he remembered me, I would know the whole thing was fake and I was being played. I couldn't get the answers I wanted from Noel, so I would have to try to get them from somewhere else. It was either him or Samara, and I didn't know where to find her, but if it was true, she wasn't thinking about transferring to our school. I just hoped that I wouldn't make a fool of myself by going to talk to him. It was probably a bad idea.

I got dress in a black long-sleeved scoop neck tee with a black pleated miniskirt with pink roses on it with tights and a pair of a black flats with skulls on them. I decided to go light on my makeup, only using mascara and purple glitter eyeshadow. Finally, I added a rose choker. I didn't see any texts on my phone from unknown numbers, so I supposed that was good. I still couldn't help but wonder why A was telling me these things. What was so special about me, especially if I was the only one who knew?

A's POV

I woke up and noticed that I was a girl and that I was short again. Couldn't I just be average height for a change? I need to find out who and where I was. I made a quick scan through the girl's memories. Her name was Miranda Collins. She lived in Ravenswood with her uncle. She was an orphan. It wasn't the worst upbringing I ever had to deal with. Her uncle wasn't around very much. I knew I needed to see Aria again. She seemed mostly, but not completely convinced. I decided not to text her because I figured it would be creepy.

I went to her school. I wanted to observe her more than anything. I wanted to see if I could figure out what she saw in Noel. If she really loved him like she claimed she did, I would back off. I wasn't going to force her to be my girlfriend. I wanted to be an alternative to him. I didn't know if she would go for it, but I wanted to at least see if I could get her to try.

Aria's POV

When I got to school, I was immediately met by Noel at my locker. I could tell things were different between us. I wasn't entirely sure if it was A's fault. Maybe A just opened my mind to things that weren't there before. I needed to test him. I was pretty sure that he would pass because I thought he really did love me. He just wasn't the best at showing it. It was complicated but at the same time it wasn't. I knew that we were meant to be and some strange body-hopping person wasn't going to change any of that.

"How are you today?" He asked. He seemed like he was in a good mood. Of course, he sometimes seemed like he was in a good mood because he wanted to try to convince me to have sex with him. I didn't want to do it during school hours. I probably didn't want to do it at all until I was sure. Maybe if he was able to prove he was the one for me, I would, but that probably wouldn't be today. Maybe I didn't want to have sex with him again. Last time didn't feel that good. Of course, I didn't have a lot to compare it to.

"I'm fine." I answered. I then decided that I didn't want to put him on the spot immediately. I would wait until lunch to say something to him. I wasn't going to put it off all day. I knew I needed to do it. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to break up with him if he didn't tell me what I wanted to hear. It wasn't like I could just leave Noel to be with A especially since I had never even kissed a girl.

At lunch, we decided to eat at a table outside. It wasn't to the point where it was too cold to do so.

"What's on your mind?" He asked. At least he noticed that I was thinking about something.

"Why do you love me?" I questioned.

"What?" He retorted. It seemed like I had caught him off-guard. This didn't seem like it was off to a very good start.

"Why do you love me?" I repeated slower. I just hoped that he had any answer for the question. There had to be something that he loved about me.

"I really love…our connection." He answered. What? "You know the way we connect and things. We have a really good connection."

Was that seriously the best answer that he could come up with. Did he even understand what he was talking about? At least if he said he liked my body, I would know he was being honest. Did he even love me? I wasn't sure any more. Could he not give a better answer than that? I really hoped that he had more to say than that. He had to have something else.

"And I love how you prevent me from doing stupid things." He added. Where was he going with that? "Like how the other night when I wanted to chase after that weird guy and you stopped me from driving drunk. That was good. We make a really good team and I love that too."

I couldn't believe it. I was actually dumbfounded by what I just heard. Those had to be the most confusing few sentences that I had ever heard come out of someone's mouths. It was almost like he was a politician acting like he knew something that he actually didn't. I couldn't believe it.

"I love you." He said before he kissed me and left.

Now I was more confused than ever. Noel couldn't even form a coherent answer when I asked him what should have been a simple question. I could tell that he was overthinking it and trying not to talk about my body, but there could still be things about someone's body that you love as long as it isn't the only thing. For example, I did like the way that Noel looked without a shirt on. He was really hot and I would admit that.

It was at that time that I saw a girl looking at me from across the courtyard. She didn't look familiar and she was about my age. There was something about the way that she was looking at me and that was when I figured it out. It was A. I walked over to her and pulled her to the side of the building. It looked like the two of us were going to talk today after all, because obviously it would she came here because she wanted to talk to me. I decided that it would be easier for me to refer to the pronouns that matched the body she was inhabiting at the time.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"She doesn't go here." I explained. It was only part of the reason. "You're not very good for her attendance record. Who are you today?

"If she had perfect attendance, I wouldn't have come here." She quipped. "Today, I am Miranda. So, are you saying that you actually believe me?"

"I believe that you believe it and I want to believe it." I responded. "I just need to do one more thing that does not involve you. I will know for sure by tomorrow."

"Well what do you need me to do to get you to believe?" She asked.

"Nothing." I declared. "I don't want to talk about this right now. If we're going to continue having this conversation, I want it to be about something else."

"Okay, how are things with Noel?" She inquired. I just sighed. "That bad?"

"It's not bad. It's just difficult." I corrected.

"Well if it's difficult, why are you with him?" She challenged. "I know he doesn't care about you the way you care about him because I was in his head."

"Well who should I be with?" I countered. "You? Is this part where you say you'd be better boyfriend like Shawn Mendes even though you're not even a boy have the time?"

"Well I'm not saying that you should be with me, but if you wanted to, I would be okay with it." She retorted. "Look, all I'm saying is give me a chance."

"I've never even kissed a before." I pointed out.

"I'm not saying that you should give Miranda a chance." She said. "I'm saying that you should give me a chance."

"I don't know." I responded. It would be easier to be with someone who loved me, but this person barely even knew me. There was no way that I could being falling for her just because she gave me one of the best days of my life. "I need to go to class. I guess you should probably go someone else. Talk to me tomorrow and we can try to sort this out."

After school, I went to the place was Alex was. It was some kind of Christian…place. I thought it was like a place for misguided teens or something. I had planned a cover story for why I was there. I found him with a group.

"Alex?" I asked. "Do you remember me?"

"Oh look, someone else here to make fun of me?" Alex replied without looking at me. He didn't seem to recognize my voice.

"Actually, I'm here to write a story for my school paper." I stated. That got him to look at me. "Can you tell me what happened to you?"

"Actually, I do recognize you and I'll talk to anyone who seeks the truth." He replied. His tone of voice seemed different. A was telling the truth. Unfortunately, I couldn't back out. Maybe Alex could give me some insight. We went across the room away from everyone.

"So, what do you remember or know?" I asked.

"Well he told my mother that I was going to write a musical about Jesus." He explained. There were probably enough of those already. "I don't remember a lot. I do know that he used my phone to log into his Instagram account. I was on Satan's social media."

He really seemed to buy that A was the devil. Had the possibility that he was possessed by someone else not occurred to him?

"Can you show it to me?" I questioned.

"I only got a few glimpses. He changed the password and login information." Alex replied. That must have been daunting to do every night. "I did see pictures of all the different teens he possessed. You were in one of them. Did he possess you too?"

"No, I was not possessed." I remarked. I didn't want to tell him about Noel because I didn't want him to think that I actually believed him.

"That's enough." The priest interrupted as he started to walk over to us.

"Can you tell me any more?" I asked. "Are there others?

"I think you should go." He repeated as he practically shoved me out.

As I left, I knew that everything was true. Alex had been possessed by A. I kind of felt bad for him because I was part of the reason for it. If I had left A leave when he wanted to, he may have been able to make it back to Alex's house and he wouldn't be the guy that everyone thought was crazy. Of course what worried me more was that I was starting to fall for A.

This time A was Miranda from Ravenswood, but this was more about Aria then anything else. She finally believes and she's falling hard. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Day 7

Aria's POV

I woke up and headed to my dad's workshop. It was really just the old shed that he kept all of his drawings in. I wasn't sure why he wasn't at least trying to find work. One hookup with a student couldn't possibly get him blacklisted from teaching forever, especially since the girl was of age. I wasn't defending his actions, but I didn't think that it should affect his ability to get a job. He wasn't there and I felt that we needed to talk before I went to school. I partially knew what I wanted to say.

Then he walked in and suddenly my mind went blank. I was nervous because we hadn't had a real conversation in a while. I was suddenly confused. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk anymore.

"Hi." He greeted me.

"Hi." I repeated. It was the only thing that would leave my mouth. This was not going well.

"Did you want something?" He inquired. I wanted something, but I wasn't sure if I could say it. I didn't know why I was afraid to speak my mind and find out why he wouldn't even leave the house anymore? It wasn't even like people knew about it.

"No." I responded before I left the room. I figured that I should get a shower.

As I was bathing, I couldn't help but think about the other problems in my life. I was beginning to fall in love with A and in turn, it was causing me to question my relationship with Noel. A had been a better boyfriend than Noel had been in a long time. I really should have known it was a different person because he acted, but I didn't want to just start dating A. I still had to deal with the fact that A was a girl for half the time and if we were going to date, I'd have to know if I was okay with it. Maybe I could just tell myself that I would be kissing A, who just happened to change sex every day and I wouldn't actually be gay.

I got out of the shower and began to look through my clothes. I didn't know if I would see A, so I didn't know if I should dress up. I also didn't like the idea of dressing up for someone. I had done it for Noel before and it only worked once. One time he hadn't even noticed.

I eventually decided on a black long-sleeved bondage corset cop and a black lace maxi with red socks and black heels because I was pretty sure that if I saw A, they would be male and had the potential to be taller than me. I also wore my usual nail polish with black lipstick and a sapphire necklace. I had gotten it for pretty cheap. I only paid twenty dollars for it at a garage sale and it went with a lot of outfits.

Mike was actually up and eating breakfast when I walked into the kitchen. It was weird because he hadn't had breakfast in months.

"You're up early." I noted.

"I thought that I should be ready because I have a test first period." He explained. "So what's up with you and Noel? I haven't seen him around as much lately."

"Well we've both been busy and haven't really been able to go out lately." I declared. Well, I had been busy. I had been seeing different people who were also the same person every day. I hadn't really felt like hanging out with him. I used to go to his work and we would sometimes have dinner together on his break.

"Is everything okay with you guys?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're fine." I lied. I was truthfully considering breaking up with him, but I didn't want to tell him about it. "Since when do you care about my relationship, anyway?"

"I'm just trying to make conversation." He said before he resumed eating. Apparently, he was better at making conversation than I was. He had talked to dad more recently than I had. I didn't know how he did it. Maybe he was more forgiving of the action than I was.

On the way to school, I couldn't help but notice that I was getting a text. As soon as a stop sign came up, I decided to check it.

" _Can you meet me in the library in Brookhaven after school?-A"_ It read. Brookhaven wasn't that far from Rosewood and I probably could. I then looked to Mike, who didn't have practice after school. Still, I could make it work.

"I'm going to the library in Brookhaven after school and I won't be able to take you home." I told my brother.

"Why are you going there? You know that we have a perfectly good library here." He pointed out. He was not making it easy.

"They have a book that I can only get there." I lied. "You're going to have to find a ride home with someone else."

I didn't like lying to my brother, but I couldn't tell him that I was going to meet someone because he might tell Noel and I definitely did not want to Noel to know about it because he would probably do something stupid. I mean Noel probably had the right to be jealous even though I wasn't technically cheating on him.

Okay, I was kind of cheating on him. I was spending time with A instead of him, but we hadn't kissed or had sex or anything. Part of me thought that I should break up with him first, but I didn't know if I wanted him to that. Maybe this would lead me to believe that I really did love Noel and it wasn't like he would believe me if I told him the truth. As long as he didn't find out about it, I would be fine and everything would be fine. I just had to keep him from finding out.

After school, I went to Brookhaven. It was about an hour away, but I had time to talk to A. I began to look around the library. I assumed that I would be looking for a guy. I had to make sure that I found the right guy. I wanted to see if I could determine who he was by facial expressions. I also knew it was doubtful he would be with someone else. I finally settled on a black guy about my age and walked over to him.

"Hey. So, I'm glad that you're here. I had some things that I wanted to talk to you about." I responded. I was positive that it was him. It had to be.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" He asked. Oh my god. I had was completely wrong.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I apologized. "I'll leave now."

"No wait. It's me." He said as he started laughing. Now I was even more embarrassed.

"That was not funny." I declared as I lightly smacked him in the arm. I was blushing brightly. "I cannot believe that you did that."

"It's a little bit funny." He remarked after he stopped laughing. He stood up and I was glad that I had worn heels because he once again towered over me. He still towered over me even when I wore heels.

"Nice shirt." I teased him.

"His mom buys his clothes." He explained. "In fact, he's homeschooled. I've been in homeschool situations before, but this one talks really slowly. I managed to convince her to let me out of the house for a few hours if I came here, but I have to have fifty facts memorized by the time I'm done."

"Well then let's get you some facts." I suggested.

"Not yet." He responded as he grabbed my hands. "Tell me about your day. Did you do anything exciting?"

"I didn't do anything really exciting yet." I answered. "I tried talking to my dad, but that didn't go well. I talked to my brother a little more than usual. I feel kind of weird only being able to talk to you about this stuff. It's so surreal, but I like it."

"Well it's been my life forever. I'm just glad that I finally have someone to share it with." He said. That sounded really sweet.

The idea of all things was confusing, but it was also really exciting. Being with someone who was different every day was weird, but it was also interesting. It was basically all about loving the person inside. It was an interesting concept. Not many people would be able to say what they would do if the person that they were in love was suddenly physically different the next day. I didn't know if I was in love, but I could probably answer the question better than anyone based on what I was currently going through.

A's POV

I stared at Aria's face. I wasn't sure how, but she always looked perfect whenever I saw her. Maybe it was due to the fact that I was in love with her and I didn't think she could look bad. The female part of me liked how she dressed and how her hair and makeup looked. I personally didn't know if I could pull off goth. I've never been the person that wears those kinds of clothes but she looked great. Maybe sometime I could go to her house as a girl and I could try on some of her clothes.

"Alright, let's get you some facts." She declared as she run off to the shelves. I wasn't sure what kind of book she would choose, Clark's mom hadn't been specific on what type of facts he had to memorize. A fact was any true statement. It could the last fifty World Series winners. It would be kind of nice to know all of that stuff. I had only been keeping track for the past six years. I did know all of the teams that hadn't won a World Series. There was the Mariners, Nationals, Rangers, Rays, Rockies, Padres, and Brewers. The Mariners and Nationals had never even played in a World Series.

However, Aria decided to grab a book about the gestation of animals. For those who don't know what that is, it means how long it takes a species to reach birth from conception. For humans, it was nine months, but different species had different gestation periods.

"His mom is really going to be surprised when he comes home with this." I commented. I kind of wanted to see the look on her face. It would be priceless.

"Let's continue." She said with a smile. "Number 48: Jaguar."

"Jaguar gestates for 90 to 105 days." I remarked.

"Number 49: Puffin." She continued.

"Puffin incubates for 39 to 45 days." I answered.

"Number 50: Zebra." She replied.

"Zebra gestates for 360 days." I finished. "How many did I get right?"

"I have no idea." I responded with a laugh. I then leaned in and kissed her and she kissed me back. It was our first real kiss because she thought I was Noel the last time.

"Clark!" Clark's mother interrupted. The two of us broken apart suddenly. This was not good. "What kind of whore seduces my son."

"She does talk really slow." Aria whispered.

"You should probably leave me now." I instructed. She ran out to the parking lot and drove off very quickly.

Aria's POV

I wasn't really embarrassed that Clark's mom caught us kissing. It was kind of funny. I had had a great day. If that was our first date, it was a pretty good one.

That night as I was going to bed, I sent a text to A that I would see him tomorrow.

A's POV

The next day, I woke up in a room. I was a girl again. I then looked at the hands in front of me and couldn't help but think they looked familiar. I then looked in the mirror and saw Aria looking back at me.

"Oh my god." I declared in her voice.

So, A is now in Aria's body. What will happen and how will A deal with it. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

A's POV

The next day, I woke up in a room. I was a girl again. I then looked at the hands in front of me and couldn't help but think they looked familiar. I then looked in the mirror and saw Aria looking back at me.

"Oh my god." I declared.

I had to remain calm. I knew it was a possibility that I might find myself in Aria's body considering she was the same age as me, but I never thought it would actually happen. It seemed like I would be trying on her clothes sooner than I thought. I had to show her body a lot of respect. There were things that I wanted to do, but wasn't going to because they wrong. Just looking at her naked would be wrong.

"Aria, are you up?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah." I replied. I was in her house. I was kind of excited. I would get to meet her family. I could see what she really thought of me, but I wouldn't. I would only access the necessary memories. Aria had gone to bed wearing a black tank top with red skulls on it and black lace shorts. She had a stuffed Gengar that she slept with and posters of Avril Lavigne and Taylor Momsen on her wall. She wouldn't tell anyone, but she had crushes on both of them. "I promise I'll live a good day for you."

I walked out of her room wearing her pajamas. Apparently, Aria liked to shower after breakfast, which was a little bit weird. Her father was in the kitchen drinking some coffee.

"Byron, can you get some paper towels from Wal-Mart?" Her mom asked as she entered the kitchen.

"I don't know." Byron responded.

"Come on, Byron. You can go out. People don't even know about what happened." Her mother replied in frustration. Things weren't great between them. Although she stayed with him, her mom did resent him a little for cheating on her. I knew it probably wasn't something that I could fix today and maybe not something Aria could ever fix. It might have been something that they would have to work out for themselves.

After I finished eating, I went to Aria's bathroom and started to shower. I was nervous about it. I wasn't sure if I should have actually done it, but I didn't want anyone to think that anything was different with her. I didn't want to look down, even though I accidentally did.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized as if she could hear me before I looked back away. If anyone knew what I was doing, they would probably think that I was weird.

I went to Aria's room wrapped in a towel. Because I didn't want to accidentally peak again, I decided to grab the first clothes that I could find. It was a black long-sleeved dress with shoulder cutouts and straps. The bra wasn't the most comfortable and I didn't need to know that Aria owned some thongs (which I was not wearing), but it would do. I still wanted to keep her style, so I added a pair of black lace fingerless gloves and her signature nail polish. I then headed back out into the hallway.

"You didn't wake me up." Her brother Mike declared. I knew I had been forgetting something. We needed to get to school. I supposed we could talk on the way there. I wasn't sure how much the two of them talked, but I wanted to make it my mission to get to know her family. I didn't know if I would ever actually be able to meet them again because of how I was. It would be weird. "I cannot believe you're listening to this."

"What's wrong with Cassadee Pope?" I asked. I just played what was in the CD player. I didn't know Aria liked her. We really hadn't talked a lot about music. I knew she liked country and rock, but we hadn't gone much into specifics of either.

"She sounds like she's screaming." He replied. "So, how are things with Noel lately?"

I really didn't want to talk about Noel. I had forgotten that Aria was still with him. He was still her boyfriend. I wanted to break up with him, but I had a feeling that Aria would be mad at me if I did.

"They're fine." I lied. "Let's talk about something else.

"Your face looks different today." He commented. I hoped that I had gotten Aria's makeup right. "It looks nice."

"You know you're a really good brother." I told him.

"No one will ever know that we had this conversation." He declared. "If anyone asks, I'll deny it."

I couldn't help but giggle at that. I probably laughed longer than I should have. We then pulled into the school.

I said hello to Spencer and Toby before I headed to my locker. It was then that I felt someone hug me from behind. Ugh. Well, I knew I probably wouldn't be able to avoid him all day. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Hey." He stated.

"Hey." I repeated as I took a book out.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He inquired.

"That depends. Do you want to go to your house, get McDonald's and have sex?" I questioned harshly. That was something that they had done. Thankfully images didn't come with it.

"I thought you liked it when we left school. You know another day off." He said.

"I like it when we do fun stuff." I replied. I did notice the irony of the situation. The roles were now reversed and I wanted nothing to do with him.

"I'm so sick of hearing about this fucking day." He remarked as he threw his arms up.

"Is that because you weren't really there?" I accused as I closed the door. "Just stay away from me and don't talk to me today."

"Are you on your period again?" He questioned as I walked off. "It's only been like 2 weeks."

Did he really keep track of Aria's menstrual cycle? I wasn't sure if I should be impressed by that.

"Congratulations, you're not a father!" I called as I walked away. Once I was alone, I felt the need to apologize again. "I'm sorry. I lost control. It took everything I had not to break up with him."

I knew she couldn't hear me. At least I didn't think she could hear me. If Noel didn't remember anything, there was no way Aria would.

The rest of the school day was fairly uneventful. I didn't know if Aria's dad was going to go to Walmart, so I decided that I would go and he could tell her mom that he went. I needed to talk to him anyway. He was in his shed, drawing.

"Hey." I greeted him as I showed him the paper towels.

"Thanks." He responded.

"Dad, why did you cheat on Mom?" I asked. I probably shouldn't be asking, but maybe if I approached him, he would be willing to talk to Aria in the future. I wanted to say that I was helping her.

"I don't know." He declared. "It wasn't because I didn't find her attractive anymore and it wasn't because we weren't…you know. I guess it had to do with the fact that this girl reminded me of my old neighbor and for that brief moment I saw her. I wanted to end it but she threatened to say I raped her, so I went to the dean. The truth is I didn't get fired. I resigned. I resigned to protect her and my family. She would get to continue going to school there and I would be saved from the disgrace of the scandal. I probably won't be able to get another teaching job again."

"Have you tried?" I questioned.

"No." He admitted. "You know it's been a while since I've drawn a person. Would you mind posing for me?"

I nodded. I knew Aria would love the picture that he drew. Once he was done, I put in on her dresser. She didn't have a frame, but I could tell her where to get one. I had once been in the body of a guy who worked in his parents' frame store. Yeah, I kind of supported small businesses.

Later, I was in Aria's room doing some homework when to my surprise, her dad came into the room. I wondered if he was going to tell me about dinner.

"We're going out to eat tonight." He declared.

"What?" I asked. Aria's family hadn't gone out to eat since her dad lost, or in this case, left his job. He rarely even left the house. "But we never go out."

"I know and I've decided that it's time for a change." He replied. Had me talking to him really given him that much of a boost? I was a little upset that Aria wouldn't get to experience this night, but it was a breakthrough and I couldn't just say no to it. "Also, could you do me a favor and put on something a little nicer. I want to go somewhere nice."

I wondered how he could possibly afford to take four people to a formal restaurant when the only one making money was Aria's mom on a private school teacher's salary. Then I remembered that Aria's family did have a good deal of wealth from family. You could say that they were quite affluent but didn't like to show off or overspend.

So, I changed into a black formal dress. I decided to keep the same red heels. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to a family dinner. It had been a while since I had gone to a restaurant, much less one so fancy. It was looked amazing from the inside. The first thing that I remembered when it came time to order was that Aria didn't eat beef or pork. I did want the steak, but I knew Aria wouldn't like me eating it in her body. I was just lucky that she wasn't a full vegan.

"So, is this going to become a thing now?" Mike asked.

"We'll see." Byron replied. I hoped that they would do it at least once more so Aria could go. "Now, did anyone do anything exciting at school. That includes you, Ella."

I smiled on the outside, even though I was frowning a little on the inside. These were the types of family moments that I always wished that I could have, not just for one day, but for life. I wanted to be like everyone else, but there was no way that I ever could be and it sucked.

After dinner, we went back to Aria's house. I finished the homework I had been working on. It was then that I started on my next step. I was going to write a letter to her. I wanted her to know everything that happened while she was away.

 _So, I was you yesterday. I tried my best not to mess anything up. I think I may have accidentally helped your dad out of his shell a little. I got in a fight with Noel, but I didn't break up with him, even though I wanted to. I posed for a drawing for your dad, you should talk to him more. He seems like he's more willing._

 _Love, A_

 _P.S. I did a week's work of your homework. I'm great at homework._

At that point, I put the pen down. I knew that I needed to get to bed soon because I didn't think Aria would like it if she woke up on the floor. I hoped that she wouldn't be mad at me, even though nothing was in my control. I was just glad that tomorrow I would have the chance to see her again and not just in the mirror. I could not wait.

I added a scene that wasn't in the movie because this would be too short otherwise. A made it through the day as Aria with only a few problems. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Days 9 and 10

Aria's POV

I woke up and looked around the room. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 8:00. I was late for school. I couldn't help but wonder why no one had bothered to wake me up. Did they think that I was sick or something? I then took out my phone. It said that it was Saturday. What? But I didn't remember anything from Friday? I hoped that A wouldn't be mad at me for not remembering anything. I really hoped that we didn't do something important. Come to think of it, my bra was kind of uncomfortable. It was then that I noticed something on my desk that wasn't there before. It was a letter. I walked over and read it and was shocked.

I didn't remember anything from yesterday because I hadn't lived yesterday. A had been in my body yesterday. I didn't think that was possible. I supposed that I shouldn't have been surprised considering that I was the same age and lived close enough not to be out of range. I went down the paper and saw that she as me had gotten into a fight with Noel, but didn't break up with him and also got my dad to open up and even posed for a picture. I couldn't believe it.

I knew I couldn't be mad at A. She hadn't purposefully taken over my body and also hadn't done anything out of the ordinary for me. I supposed that I should have been thankful that she was able to talk to my dad, maybe it would be easier to talk to him now.

I knew I needed to do something and in order to do it, I would first have to get dressed. I put on a purple tartan corset dress with a leather jacket and tights. I knew it wouldn't be easy to do what I was about to do, but it would need to be done. If I was going to be in a relationship with A, I had to deal with one small detail first.

I went to Noel's house and knocked on his door. I hoped that he would be the one to answer it. In truth I didn't really like any members of his family. Thankfully, his older brother was in college. He was the one to answer the door. I just had to figure out the right way to say it.

"Did you want to apologize for yesterday?" He asked me.

"No." I declared. "I did some thinking. Lately, you've been a douchebag to me and I'm tired of it. I don't want to do this anymore. I deserve better. I deserve someone who will actually treat ne right and I've realized that's not gonna be you."

"Are you seeing that guy from the party? I knew he wasn't gay." Noel declared. Technically, I was but not in the way that he thought.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone." I declared. I was basically seeing multiple people. "There isn't anyone else. This is about me."

"Whatever." He declared as he closed the door in my face. It felt good to be broken up with him. I also didn't have to feel guilty about having kissed A anymore. Speaking of which, I needed to see if I had any messages.

I did have a message. A wanted to meet up. I then had an idea. I wanted to take a romantic trip with him. I assumed that he was a guy today because that seemed to be how the pattern went. I probably wouldn't mind taking a romantic trip with a girl, even though I was fairly sure that he was a guy.

We decided to meet at Walmart. It wouldn't be easy because once again, I didn't know who I was looking for. I hoped that he would give me some kind of clue for how to find him. He sent me a text telling me to meet him in the electronics section.

I went back and found A. He was a muscular guy with long hair. It seemed like I had won the boyfriend lottery from the looks of it. I had to say that I was very excited.

"So where are we going?" He asked me.

"It's a surprise. Just follow me." I told him as I took him out to the parking lot. I had brought a change of clothes, but obviously he didn't need to. I had never had a romantic getaway with both a boy and a girl before. It was of course assuming that I knew the pattern.

We finally pulled up to the house. My family owned a lake house. We were kind of rich but didn't like to show it off. As far as my parents knew, I was staying alone because there was no way they would let me go with a guy that they didn't know.

"Here we are." I declared after I stepped out of the car.

"Your family owns this place?" He asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"So, are you mad about yesterday?" He questioned.

"I don't have anything to be mad about." I admitted. "You didn't have a choice to be in my body. Thank you for not breaking up with Noel, though."

"Believe me. I wanted to." He declared. I couldn't help but laugh. I then went over and gave him the first kiss of the trip. I hoped it would be the first of many and there would even be more than that. I still had some needs and I hoped that I would be able to satisfy those needs. "So, how did it feel for you?"

"It was like I went to bed on Thursday and woke up today." I answered. "Do you ever check back with any of the people that you inhabit?"

"Rarely, besides Noel and Alex, I really don't know anything about the people after I leave their bodies. It never really seemed important to me because I don't like to get attached to people." He explained.

"So, what's your name for the day?" I asked.

"Today, I'm Caleb." He responded. "So, what is there to do here?"

"There's a bed. I think you're going to like the bed." I told him.

The bed was very comfortable. It was good for sleeping on. I made sure to always get the same bed whenever we went to the cabin. It was amazing that it could still be comfortable after so long and as far as I knew my parents hadn't secretly changed out the bed without telling me.

I took him to the bedroom and the two of us started to make out on the bed. We started to touch each other and then we slowly started to take off each other's clothes. I could feel the body heat rising between the two of us. I even started to let him touch me in my most intimate places. I was in heaven. I was ready to give myself to him. We had a kissing pressing our naked bodies together when he suddenly pulled away from me.

"Why did you stop?" I asked in confusion. I hoped that he was planning something else.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." He declared. I frowned and looked away. Had I done something wrong? "It's not that I don't want to, but it doesn't feel right."

I then realized that he was basically forcing someone to have sex with me. It did seem wrong when I thought of it like that. I was disappointed but I understood. It was possible that I might have to do something by myself later. I could wait, but we would have to deal with the issue later. It was something we would have to get past.

"I understand." I declared. "Do you think we can just stay like this though? You're okay with cuddling with me, aren't you?"

"I most definitely am." He replied as we got under the covers. His hands felt amazing touching me. I loved the feeling of it on my bare skin. I didn't even mind that we didn't have intercourse because the touch was enough for me. He had gotten me to fall in love with him after such a short time and it was amazing. It was the kind of love that I always felt like I needed and always wanted.

"So, what are we going to do for dinner?" I asked.

"Well, after we put our clothes on, we can go to the store and I can cook something for you." He explained.

"You know how to cook?" I questioned.

"When you're a different person every day, you live different lives and you pick up skills along the way." He answered.

"Thanks for doing my homework for me. You're a real lifesaver." I said.

"Well the only question is 'What do you want to eat?'." He added.

I did wonder what the extent of his cooking covered. There was one thing that I always wanted to try at home but it was pretty hard to make.

"Can you make Chinese?" I inquired.

"I can." He confirmed. "I worked at a family restaurant before."

The food that he made was amazing. It was possibly better than some of the Chinese food that I had had in restaurants before. There was a little bit of irony to it considering what he currently looked like, but it wasn't something that I was going to say out loud because I knew that he didn't have a race or a sex or anything but an age.

At about 10:30, he put his shoes back on.

"So, I should probably get going." He declared before I went over and gave him a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait." I stated before he went out to his car and drove away.

A's POV

I woke up in the morning and looked around. I was a girl again. I hoped that I was close enough to Aria that I could go back to the lake house. I couldn't help but notice that the walls looked kind of weird, not like a teenager's room at all. Added to that was the fact that the floor wasn't carpeted. I started to look for a phone and couldn't find one. I walked out into the hallway and started to realize that I wasn't in a house. The walls, the rooms, the people. It then clicked. I was in rehab and it looked like I wouldn't be able to call Aria. I hoped that she wouldn't hate me. The girl ,Sydney, had gotten a DUI and was sent there by her parents. She was under strict instructions not to be allowed to make any phone calls while she was there. This sucked.

Aria's POV

I woke up around 10:00. I couldn't help but wonder when A was going to arrive. She hadn't sent me any messages or called me.

After a few hours, I was starting to get worried. It was strange that she hadn't called me. What if something terrible had happened? I had no way to contact her. I really hoped that she was okay. I waited outside for her as I noticed it was starting to rain. I was nervous and confused. I figured that there was no chance that she had willingly decided to not come. I knew that she loved me and I really wanted to hear from her. I just wanted to know that she was okay.

It was around 5:00 that I figured that she wasn't coming. I was disappointed but mostly I was scared. I wanted to talk to her or text her or something. I checked her Instagram and saw that there were no new posts for the day.

As I went to bed, I couldn't help but pray. I really hoped that I would be able to talk to A tomorrow. I hoped that she wasn't gone for good. All I wanted was to see my love again.

So, a lot happened in this chapter and at the same time, a lot didn't. Aria and A weren't able to consummate their relationship and they had to spend a whole day apart. Will they have more luck on the next day? Please don't forget to review.


	10. Day 11

A's POV

I woke up as a guy again. It looked like I had a phone. I would have to text Aria and apologize to her. I hoped that she wouldn't be too angry at me. I wasn't intentionally ignoring her. I just literally couldn't text or talk to her. It might have hurt me as much or more than it hurt her. I felt terrible in that place and I hoped that I would never have to go back to somewhere like that. Not seeing her face made me miss her so much and I couldn't deal with it.

"Lucas, you need to get ready to go to the airport." A woman declared. I looked around the room and that was when it hit me: the airport. I couldn't go to the airport. I couldn't leave because then I would never see Aria again. If she was mad at me for missing one day with her I could imagine how she would feel if she never got to see me again. I quickly through on some pants and shoes. I realized that going out the front door probably wouldn't work so I did the only logical thing that I could think of. I just out the window.

I then began to run and called Aria. I really hoped that she would pick up.

"Hello?" She answered sleepily.

"I just woke up in the body of someone who is going to Hawaii." I explained. "If I go there and wake up tomorrow in the body of someone who isn't going back to Pennsylvania, we'll never see each other again."

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"There's a target down the road. It's not too far. I need you to come and pick me up." I answered as I took some deep breaths because I was already feeling winded. "Man, this kid does not exercise."

I made it to the target. I hoped that she would be able to get there before anyone else did.

I saw her car. She looked lost in the parking lot probably because she didn't know who she was looking for. I got up and got her attention. She noticed me and began to look for a place to park.

"Stop." I declared.

At that time, Lucas's mother arrived. Well she got there in the nick of time. I wished that she had been a little quicker.

"Go." I stated. She was clearly confuse because she ended up hitting a pole. The pole was fine, but her passenger side mirror broke off. I grabbed it and jumped in the car and she started to drive away as Lucas's mom cried for him. I would need to fix things later if I got the chance.

Once we realized that we weren't being followed, she finally spoke up.

"Where were you?" She asked. "Why didn't you call?"

"I couldn't." I told her.

"Right." She responded. "You couldn't even go to a simple wall phone or anything."

"I was in rehab." I retorted. "I was a girl who was under strict orders not to use the phone."

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yes." I responded. "I would never ignore you on purpose. So, we need to go somewhere because it doesn't look like you're going to school today."

You know I couldn't help but wonder who takes their teenage son to Hawaii on a Monday. Of course, there were probably less people flying on a weekday afternoon as opposed to a weekend.

"We can go back to the cabin and do what we didn't get to do yesterday." She suggested.

"Yeah unfortunately, you can't make out with a girl today." I quipped. She shoved me lightly. "I'm sorry about your car."

"It's okay. The insurance will fix it. I just have to come up with a good story of how I broke it." She replied before we arrived at the cabin.

"You could just tell the truth. I mean you could probably leave out the part about me, but you could say that you ran into a pole at a target."

Of course that didn't make her look like a good driver, but sacrifices would have to be made.

As soon as we got there, we started to make out. We even stripped each other to our underwear. We didn't have sex because while Lucas wasn't a virgin, I was surprised as anyone by that, having sex in someone else's body just felt wrong. On top of that, we didn't have any condoms and the last thing that we needed was Aria getting pregnant with someone else's kid.

"Are you really okay with the fact that we can't be more imitate?" I asked. I knew that Aria had had sex with Noel more than a few times. Sometimes when teens first had sex, they had it a lot.

"Well I understand how you feel about it, but it's something that we're going to need to figure out in the future." She said.

There were a lot of things that we needed to figure out in the future. It was hard to have a stable relationship when you were in a different body every day. There were also risks of doing such. I hoped that I wouldn't give Aria an STD from kissing her. I was pretty sure that that was possible through making out. I knew mono worked like that.

"Well I should probably go and fix the mess that I made for this kid." I declared. I had come up with the idea that he had developed a sudden fear of flying and instead of talking about it, he panicked and ran. As long as I was able to stay off of any planes before midnight, I would be good. You know I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I changed bodies in midair. If there was no one in the same age range on the plane would I go to someone on the ground below? "I promise I will do my best to see you tomorrow."

"I hope I get to see you." She replied.

So this chapter is short, but I didn't want to combine it with the next day because the next chapter is very important. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Days 12, 13 and 14

Aria's POV

I headed home after I took A back. It felt weird driving with the mirror in my front seat. I really hoped that it was something that the insurance would cover. I supposed that I was glad that he was okay. I just hoped that we wouldn't ever have to spend another day apart like that. I was so worried that I didn't even think about anything else. I also couldn't help but wonder what rehab was like. Being in rehab when you don't have a substance abuse problem couldn't be easy. It definitely couldn't have been fun.

"What the fuck happened to your car?" Mike asked after I got home. I had to come up with an excuse for why my mirror was broken. I did know that since the accident occurred in a parking lot, I didn't have to report it.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied.

"Well what are you going to tell Mom and dad?" He questioned. "I want to know why you're acting so weird lately."

"Fine, I'm in love with someone who wakes up in a different body every day." I explained. "They're always the same age and never too far from the last."

I didn't know if he would believe. I was hard pressed to think that anyone would believe me except for maybe Alex and I didn't want to talk to him again since he thought A was the devil.

"Is this anyone one of your crazy goth games?" He asked. "Now you're into this crazy sex thing."

I sighed. He didn't believe me. I couldn't help but wonder if it was for the best. It would be better for people to think that I was lying than for people to believe me. They would probably think that I was crazy.

I had to admit that I was a little bit of a mess. I couldn't believe what love was doing to me. I having to deal with all sorts of craziness. It was craziness that I probably shouldn't have been dealing with. It would be so much easier to be with someone who was the same person every day but that wasn't something that I could do. I loved who I loved and I really couldn't wait for a phone call or text so I could see A. A should have been a girl today. Today could be the first time that I kiss a girl.

I went to school and it would be the first time that I was there since I broke up with Noel. I couldn't help but wonder how things were going to be.

Things weren't as weird as I thought they would be. I wasn't sure if anyone actually knew that Noel and I had broken up. I wasn't sure if anyone actually cared. It wasn't like the we were the it couple of the school or anything.

Before I went to see A, I would have to meet with my teacher Mr. Fitz.

"So, we need to talk about why you weren't here yesterday." He told me.

"Um…I was feeling sick." I stammered. I didn't really have a good excuse and I knew the truth would just get me sent to a school counselor.

"You're lucky I like you so I will excuse yesterday's absence." He said. "But you'll learn more when you actually come to my class."

I breathed a sigh of relief. That could have been a lot worse.

"What was that about?" Spencer asked me in the hallway. It felt like I hadn't talked to her in a while.

"Just talking about why I wasn't here yesterday." I explained.

"I'd like to know that as well." She remarked.

"I was sick." I declared. I hoped that she would believe me.

"What is it you're not telling me?" Spencer inquired. "Mike said that you hooked up with some random dude over the weekend and suddenly you and Noel aren't a thing anymore. Why is it that you never tell me anything anymore? Aria, I'm your best friend. At least I thought I was."

She walked away. It seemed like this stuff with A was eating away at my relationships, but I wasn't sure if I should do anything about. I mean maybe it wasn't my fault. Maybe it was the people around me who the problem.

At that time, my phone rang. My face lit up and I hoped that it wasn't just my mom. It was an unknown number and I answered it.

"I'm so glad to hear from you." I stated.

"Are you alone?" She asked. She sounded scared for some reason.

"Yeah. What's wrong? You sound afraid." I asked.

"It's hard to explain over the phone. I just need you to come to me and I'll tell you everything." She promised before she sent me an address.

I couldn't help but have a bad feeling about it. I hoped that it wouldn't be too bad. What was she so afraid of? Did someone else find about her?

I went to the house and knocked on the door. It was answered by a gorgeous blonde girl wearing all black. She was shaking, so I gave her a hug.

"Okay, I'm here. Now you need to tell me what's going on." I replied. She just took me to her bedroom, but I didn't think there was anything sexual about it.

"I woke up feeling sad. She hasn't exactly had the best life." She explained. "I tried to draw something happy in her notebook and that's when I saw it."

She handed me the notebook and I really wished that I hadn't looked inside. There were dozens of gruesome images in there and it didn't take me long to realize what I was looking at. I couldn't imagine what A was feeling. I hoped that she wouldn't be overtaken by whatever was affecting Hanna. Was that possible? We hadn't talked about things like that before. I didn't know if she would feel things that the other person could feel.

"She's got it all planned out." I declared. "If her dad discovers her pills, she's going to drive her car into the freeway. You can't let her do this. You have to stop her."

"How am I supposed to do anything?" She asked. "It's not like anything that I do would stick, She'll go back to feeling like this tomorrow."

"Did you ever think that maybe there's a reason why you get put in these people's bodies?" I questioned. "Maybe you're here because you need to stop Hanna from killing herself."

"It's not my choice to make." She pointed out.

"If you found that she was going to hurt or kill someone, would you turn her in?" I challenged.

"Yes." She admitted.

"Well this is the same thing. Just because it's her life at stake doesn't mean that it's worth less than anyone else's." I argued. It seemed like she was at least partially affected because she didn't seem to be thinking clearly. "You need to tell someone."

"I can't." She replied. "Her dad is in surgery until 5:30 a.m. I'll be gone before I can even do anything."

It seemed like that left us with only one option.

"Then I guess you're going to have to try to stay." I remarked. "You're going to need to stay in Hanna's body for another day."

"How?" She questioned. She honestly looked like she was about to cry.

"You can push back. You have to at least try. If you can't maintain control, she's going to go through with it." I stated.

"Can you stay with me?" She requested. That put me in a bit of a difficult spot. It would be hard to hide the stuff from my family because I assumed that she wanted to stay until 5:30 when Hanna's dad got home. I supposed I could lie and say I was spending the night with Spencer. They were usually good at not checking up to confirm my whereabouts.

"Yes." I agreed. "Maybe we should get dinner and watch a movie to try to cheer you up."

"Can I kiss you?" She asked.

We locked lips and it wasn't how I expected my first kiss with a girl to go. It felt weird. I could tell that she was trying, but something just wasn't right. It wasn't that I wasn't into it.

"I think her depression is affecting you because it felt like you weren't into that." I remarked. I wondered if I should have said that. It didn't sound tactful.

"I love wanted to." She replied. "I love you so much."

We tried making out during the movie and it was a little better. I liked it. I wasn't sure if it was because I liked kissing girls of if I just liked kissing her. Could it be that I was actually bisexual? Maybe I was just A-sexual. Wait I think that that is already a different thing.

A little before midnight, she sat on Hanna's bed. I watched the clock and noticed it was 11:59. The numbers changed and I waited. I supposed if she couldn't maintain control, maybe I could try to convince Hanna not to kill herself. I watched as she closed her eyes and then opened them back up.

"Are you yourself?" I questioned. It seemed like she was because she would be passed out if she wasn't.

"Yeah." She confirmed. "We still have to stay up until 5:30."

Staying up all night wasn't the easiest thing but we managed to do it. I then hid in the foyer as she sat at the table and waited for Hanna's dad to come in.

"Hanna, what are you doing up?" He questioned.

"Dad, I need help." She replied as she handed him Hanna's notebook. "You need to get me help. I've been thinking about it for a while and you have to help me. If may not even feel the same tomorrow, but you need to do whatever is best for me no matter what I say."

At that point, I went home. Since I couldn't afford to miss school, I would have to go without sleep. I laid in my bed before I heard a knock at the door.

"I'm up!" I shouted. The door then opened and to my surprise, it was actually my dad.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" He asked. I wondered if I could use the excuse that I actually was sick because I was pretty tired. "Mike said you told him something about being in love with someone who was in a different body every day."

"It was a joke." I lied.

"Well you know I love you." He said. "I haven't been the best at showing it lately, but I'm trying to be better at it."

"I love you, too Dad." I declared.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. I didn't hear from A, but I wasn't expecting to because I figured that she would be too busy getting Hanna the help that she needed. I also couldn't help but wonder something. Since A was supposed to be a guy today, would she be one tomorrow or would she just skip to being a girl again?

The next day at school, I got a text saying that A was in the gym. When I got there, I found that people had started slut-shaming me. I should have realized that there would be consequences. I needed to look for the person with A's eyes. I had gotten to point where I could always identify them by the eyes.

She was a girl again: a tall girl with tan skin and dark hair. I decided to take her into the locker room since it was empty. It would be a good place for us to talk.

"So how did it go?" I asked.

"She's going to go to therapy. She has more appointments with counselors and possibly even some time in an institution and probably some medication." A explained. "Everything is up to her. It's her life now."

"And you saved it." I said with a smile.

"I saved it." She confirmed with a smile of her own.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" I questioned.

"Date night." She responded. I grinned. "But not with you. It's her and her girlfriend's anniversary and I probably shouldn't miss it."

"Oh well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I replied. I was disappointed, but I couldn't ask her to ruin someone else's relationship just because I wanted her to myself. "Can we try the kissing thing again?"

She pressed her lips against mine and this time it felt a lot better. If not for the fact that we were in the locker room, I would have gotten a lot more physical. We broke apart and I saw Jenna was there.

"I should probably go." A remarked before leaving the locker room.

"I didn't know you played for that team, Aria." Jenna remarked with a grin. It was then that I decided that I wasn't going to be slut-shamed anymore. I was going to be strong and take control of my life.

"Deal with it, Bitch." I declared before I walked out.

So Hanna and Emily both appeared in this chapter. There's only two more chapters left of this and I have a twist ending prepared. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Day 15-21

A's POV

I woke up and looked around the room that I was in. I was a guy. I saw several motivational notes around the room. It was a bit of a strange to look around. I didn't feel like I was in a teenager's room at all. I looked in the mirror and saw that I was Aria's friend Toby. That was kind of convenient. At least I wouldn't have any trouble finding her. I knew she would be surprised to see me. I couldn't help but wonder if she would be able to figure out it was me right away. She had gotten pretty good at determining who I was.

I drove to school. In general, having a car was better than note having a car. I began to look around the parking lot for her. I then saw her. She had her hair in braids and she was wearing a leather jacket with a green belted dress and tights.

"Hey, Toby." She greeted as she walked past me. It looked like she didn't immediately notice me. She then turned around. It seemed like she did notice something was different. "Wait a minute. A? I can't believe this."

"It's me." I confirmed as I gave her a hug. I didn't kiss her, because it would be weird considering that people knew she and Toby weren't a couple. They did know that we were friends. I decided to sit with her on the window sill at lunch.

"He's kind of amazing." I explained. "He has a lot of motivational notes in his room. He's smart even though he doesn't talk much. He's not really built for high school. He's built for what comes next. He's going to do so well in college and when he gets a job somewhere."

"Excuse me." A random guy who was also there interrupted. "Who is this guy? I'll gladly take him from you if you're not interested."

I couldn't help but laugh a little internally.

"No, he's talking about himself." Aria explained.

"Oh." The guy declared before he turned away. I could tell that he was disappointed and both of us started to chuckle a little.

After school, I decided to go outside with her. She looked like she wanted to go home, but I had different ideas. I grabbed some things that Toby had in his car and took her to the soccer field. I wasn't sure why he had a giant bubble wand and sparklers in his trunk, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

We began to play with them and I could tell that both of us were having a really good time. I picked her up and she couldn't stop laughing. I couldn't think of anything better to do than spending time with my girlfriend. Since no one was watching, I decided to kiss her. Though, I couldn't help but notice that it didn't feel as good as when I was a girl. I had only kissed her as a girl twice, but both times felt electric and Hanna's depression worsened the feeling of the kiss.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" I asked her after we were done. There was a movie that I wanted to see at the local theatre and it was only there for the weekend.

"Tonight, I have a test that I need to study for." She said. It was Friday, but I assumed that it was a big test. "Do you think you could stay in Toby for another day and maybe we can do something tomorrow night? It's okay if you can't."

"I can try." I remarked. "I don't know if I'll be able to."

"You did it with Hanna." She pointed out. That was a different situation.

"With Hanna, it was easier." I countered. "She didn't really want to be here. I checked up on her yesterday. Her dad did put her in an institution at least for a little while. I think that it will help her."

"Well I wouldn't mind going out with you if you're a girl." She admitted. "I really would like if you stayed this way because it's so much easier since Toby and I are already friends."

"I know it is and I'll try." I promised. I supposed that she would know when I showed up at her door tomorrow.

That night, I tried my hardest to stay in Toby's body and I did. When I awoke, I was him again. I then went to Aria's house and knocked on her door. She smiled when she saw me. In fact, she kissed me. She must have been really happy that I stayed in the same body. I took her out to my car and took her to the movie theater. I hoped that she would like it.

The movie was good. It wasn't the easiest to focus on because I had a beautiful girl sitting next to me. I had never actually been on a movie date before and it was different. Aria looked so pretty as put the little pieces of popcorn in her mouth. If it weren't for the movie, I would have laughed when she spilled half the bag on the floor. It was probably something that the people who worked there were used to. I imagined that sometimes they even cleaned up worse. It seemed like a pretty bad job to have.

"I had so much fun today." She said when I took her home. "Do you think you could do this again tomorrow, you know as the same two people. It seemed that ever since she found out that I was capable of staying in one body, she just wanted me to be one person. While it definitely made things earlier, there was a bit of a moral dilemma to it. Why did I have the right to take over someone else's life? I supposed I would do it again because I knew it made her happy and I liked making her happy.

I stayed in Toby's body for a few more days and I could tell that Aria was thrilled about it. However, I was starting to become less and less okay with it. I didn't like that I was taking Toby's life away from him. Aria even had the idea for us to become like a real couple. While it was nice to be an official couple with her, it still felt wrong. There wasn't only that, but I couldn't help but think about the future. I knew that I needed to discuss it with Aria.

So, that night, I called her over to Toby's house. I was going to make dinner for her. I hoped that this would go okay, because I knew that this wasn't going to be easy. I had an idea and I knew that she wouldn't like it, but it was probably the only way to do this. Things would have to change and it would be for the best, even if she didn't think of it that way. I had to do it and I would have to do it tonight and not drag it out any longer. It had to be done.

"Aria, this isn't going to be a normal dinner." I explained. "I can't keep being Toby anymore. He doesn't like you like that. He likes Spencer and feels wrong by me forcing him to be with you."

"Okay, then we can go back to doing it like we did before." She proposed. "Just don't become Sean or any of Noel's friends because I don't think I could do that."

I frowned and she noticed it.

"I mean you could. It wouldn't be a deal breaker." She replied. It looked like she didn't get it and I would have to explain it.

"I don't want to do it to Sean or Toby or anything." I told her. "I don't want to do this anymore. I'm holding you back."

"No, you're not. I love you." She cried.

"You think I want to do this? You're the only person that I'll ever love." I replied. "It seems okay now, but think of the future. You're cut off from everyone because you can't tell anyone about me. What happens if I become someone in a marriage? Someone with kids? What if we want a kid? Would you be forced to raise that kid alone or will they be like me? We can't do this anymore. You need to be with someone else."

"I don't want to be with someone else!" She argued.

"Most people remember their first heartbreak, but your first love won't be your last, except for me." I explained. "You'll be my only love. I need to get away from her. I need to go somewhere with a lot of people. Maybe we'll run into each other and some point, but I hope that we won't."

"Wait. If you're going to do this, I need to something with you at least once." She explained. "I know that Toby's not a virgin, but let me know what it's like to be with you."

We took off our clothes and she got on top of me, I actually didn't know much about sex since I had never had it. I knew what I knew from the memories of the people I had been. I had to admit that I loved the feeling and I also wanted to know what it would be like to do it as a girl with her. The feeling of our bodies moving together was amazing. I didn't know if it would be the only time I ever do it, but if it was, I would be happy about it.

We ate and I kissed her goodbye. I knew it would probably be the last time that I ever saw her. I watched her drive away and I knew I would be doing that tomorrow. I would do whatever it took to get far enough away to get away from her. I was lucky that New York wasn't too far to drive, but probably far enough to that I wouldn't have to worry about ever coming back to Rosewood. I went to bed, knowing that my life would change tomorrow.

The next morning, I woke up. It felt strange. I was hooked up to a machine. It was some kind of ventilator. It looked like I was on life support. I tried to figure out who I was. Usually when I woke up, there was a name or someone, but this time I didn't see anything. There was nothing there. I was a girl with blonde hair in a hospital gown. I sat up and a guy in his early 20s entered the room. He looked like he had seen a ghost. He definitely couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Alison?" He asked.

So, A broke up with Aria. But there's a bit of a twist at the end. There's one more chapter and you can probably guess how it's going to end. Please don't forget to review.


	13. The End

A's POV

Alison. That was my name. I tried looking through the memories again and still got nothing. I had no idea who the guy was. He wasn't old enough to be her father, but he could have been her brother, boyfriend, or friend. For the first time ever, I felt completely lost in the body that I was in. I couldn't help but wonder how long it would take for me to access the memories. The man just kept staring at me. I figured that I should say something, even though it probably wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your brother, Jason. Remember?" He replied. I tried to scan the memories for anything about Jason and I still came up with nothing. I still couldn't remember anything. I shook my head. "Do you remember Mom and Dad or Charlotte? Do you remember what happened?"

"I don't remember anything." I said. I had deduced that I had been in a coma for some time, so I imagined that amnesia was common with that. I couldn't help but wonder if it was like that. Everything that was going on was very strange. All I knew was that it looked like I wouldn't be going anywhere. I just would have to avoid Aria, which seemed easy to do in the hospital.

At that point, a blonde woman who looked like Alison. If I had to guess, I would say that she was her older sister.

"Oh my fucking God." She declared. "You're awake."

At that point, she ran off and within a few minutes I was surrounded by doctors and what appeared to be family members. It was then that I noticed a theme against the family members. They were all dressed up, like they were going to a funeral.

"I can't believe this." A woman who I was pretty sure was her mother declared. "It's a miracle."

"What is? What happened?" I questioned.

"We were about to pull the plug on you." The younger blonde stated. At that point, one of the doctors started to talk.

"Miss DiLaurentis, you were in a very serious accident." He declared. "You've been in a coma for the last year and hadn't showed any signs of improvement. If I wasn't looking at you right now, I would say anything that it was impossible for you to have woken up, much less not have severe brain damage."

"Well I can't remember anything." I pointed out. I was starting to make a connection. I had a theory, but I didn't have any proof for the theory. I would need more time to prove it.

"You shouldn't be able to move, much less talk to us." He explained. "We're going to need to do further testing to see if we can figure out what's going on?"

The two me to some kind of machine and put me to sleep. I didn't even know what hospital or city I was in because I hadn't asked that stuff yet.

I woke up a little bit later. Jason and Charlotte were in the room. They had both changed clothes.

"I'm sorry that I don't remember anything." I apologized.

"Don't be. Even if your memories never come back, we're just happy that you're alive." Jason stated.

"Though, it would be pretty annoying if I have to teach you how to shop again." Charlotte remarked. I couldn't help but smile. At that time, I heard my stomach rumble. Alison hadn't had any real food for a year, so it made sense that she was hungry. I hoped they would let me go get some.

"I want some food." I told them.

"We'll go get you some." Jason offered.

"No, I want to go with you. I want to see if I can walk." I stated as I got out of the bed. My limbs were a little bit stiff, but I could stand up. Okay, I had a little bit of trouble with balance, but I was able to make it there with their assistance. I decided to go straight for the fried chicken. The two of them looked at me in surprise. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Alison, you're a vegetarian." Jason explained.

"Let the girl eat." Charlotte replied. "Maybe the new Alison isn't."

I frowned. I knew I was a new Alison. Well, I was at least for the day. I had no idea who the real Alison was. All I knew was that I was once again surrounded by a loving family that I didn't want to give up. I also couldn't help but realize that no seemed to want to talk about what happened to Alison. Why was everyone so cagey when I asked what happened? Had Alison done something bad?

I decided to go to bed around midnight like I always did. As interesting as being Alison had been, I needed to do what I said I would. I needed to leave town so I could get away from Aria. I couldn't move on if I was still near her. I watched the clock turn to midnight and expected to be pushed out of Alison's body.

Except I wasn't. I did feeling anything. Even when I purposely stayed in Hanna and Toby's bodies, I felt something. This time there was nothing at all. I was like Alison wasn't even there.

It took me till the next night to figure it out. Alison wasn't there. She was dead, even though her body wasn't. I wasn't sure if it meant that I would permanently be in her body. If there was no one to push me out, I didn't think I could be pushed out. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I should have been ecstatic about it.

After a few days in the hospital, the doctors determined that there was nothing wrong with me and I could go home. I didn't know where home was. I had determined that I was in Rosewood Medical Center. I was in Rosewood. I walked into the house and noticed that someone familiar was next door. I was almost going to say her name, but I then remembered that I wasn't supposed to remember who she was.

"Alison. I thought you were dead." Spencer remarked.

"Who are you?" I questioned. Spencer frowned.

"Spencer, Honey, don't be upset. Ali has suffered total memory loss." My mom said. I couldn't believe that I was starting to think of her as that, but it was what she was. I was Alison. I was Alison DiLaurentis. No, I am Alison DiLaurentis.

I didn't just live next to Spencer in Rosewood, I went to Rosewood High. Well at least I would have had I not been in a coma. It was a week before I got to go to school. As soon as I got there, I saw her. There she was. I needed to talk to her. I came to the realization that maybe we could actually work. That was if she was willing to do it. She could have already moved on in the ten days since I had lost saw her. I had to get her alone. I decided to follow her into the bathroom.

"I was wrong." I declared. She just looked at me.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" She asked. Maybe she didn't recognize me because she hadn't been expecting to see me again.

"Aria, it's me." I told her. "I know I said that I was going to leave, but I couldn't and that was when I realized that I wasn't changing bodies anymore. I've been in this body for ten days without putting any effort at all."

"A?" She asked in disbelief. "I thought you would be gone? Why did you come back?'

"I woke up in the hospital and I was Alison. She was literally hours, maybe even minutes from being taken off life support." I explained. "I can't even access any of her memories. All I have to say is please to meet you. My name is Alison and I'm in love with you."

She then grabbed me and kissed me passionately. She didn't seem to care that I was a girl, but I looked like she hadn't moved on.

"I'm Aria and I'm in love with you too." She stated. I was glad that I got my happy ending.

THE END

So, as expected, Alison did meet up with Aria and they're finally together. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.


End file.
